In the Memory
by Soulbade Dark knight
Summary: Although a lot has happened since squall still keeps to himself, yet rinoa desperatly wants him to open up. Squall gave up living in time compression, and no body knows why? Rinoa in attempt for him to open up takes away in abitlity to think and not say.
1. Prologue

In the Memory

By Soulblade Dark Knight

**Disclaimer:** well you know the drill, I do not own final Fantasy 8 or their characters I just got bored and wrote..... Lots. Any characters that are added, I do own and I wish to keep that way unless you ask me really nicely.

**Summary: **What happens when Squall loses the ability to think in his own head? (Thanks to Rinoa.) The secrets of the 'Commander' are coming out, but are some too late to tell now. A new power is rising 'the Leonhart's', and they want their revenge for a forgotten promise.

**Prologue**

Rinoa awoke, the past few weeks seeming like an endless dream to her, but she knew it would end. And that she feared that above everything else. She had become part of the group that had saved the world, and she had some of the best friends she had ever had. Especially one. Squall.

Although they had started off arguing constantly, slowly, a bond had grown between the two. She trusted him and he the same. He was her knight in shining armour, in more ways than one, as he had officially taken that responsibility after the death of Ultimecia.

Quistis was back to teaching her normal classes, as her teaching licence had be granted back to her.

Selphie bored of being the head of the Garden Festival, writing in a public dairy and being known as Ms hyperactive. Had now taken on three new responsibilities:

1. Making sure when eating, Zell does not kill himself.

2. Carrying on the chores of the old, now deceased, Master Norg. Unfortunately someone had said Master Selphie, and now a rumour was going around that she was trying to take over Garden.

3. To stop Irvine from flirting with all the females in the Garden, not only just for their protection, but also hers.

Zell was still pretty much himself still, except due to some odd enough reason, Headmaster Cid had the idea of letting Zell teach. This seemed to frighten more than just the cadets, but also the SeeD's.

Irvine was on his exam to become a SeeD, while in between flirting with other women and having a relationship with Selphie.

Rinoa had started learning how to become a SeeD, and soon learnt why Squall had been so quite. Well a little bit a least, it was because so much depended on them and if they died to the ones that hired them it was no big deal. It wasn't their country dying, so it wasn't their problem.

Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin, had all returned to the Garden. Headmaster Cid had told them all that Seifer had, had no control over his body or mind. But this still didn't mean he still didn't scare the hell out of younger Cadets.

Then there was him, her Knight, Squall, the most idolized person now in the Garden. Even a fan club had been made up for Squall, much to his disgust; Rinoa signed herself up just to annoy him. He'd also grown the attention of a lot of female Cadets and SeeD's too, and even some men. Rinoa swore that just the other day that she had seen, a guy walking around wearing a complete Squall outfit complete with a Griever chain. When she told the others and said she could only tell the difference because he had blonde hair, Irvine then said it was most likely Seifer trying to get attention. He then suffered dearly for this comment, as Seifer was sitting behind him. Squall although having all this attention and now work as the new commander, still did not forget his friends. In particular Rinoa, as he seemed to spend every waking moment with her.

But Rinoa still feared that this would stop, that Squall would return to his old lone wolf ways. They hadn't spent any time alone together, really since that night on the on the balcony. It had only been two weeks, but still her mind continuously wandered back to that time frame. She needed to talk to Squall, really talk to Squall alone. But the world didn't seem to want to let them have that luxury.

**Author's Notes:** this is like my first fan fic like ever! So please be nice, but I would also like your opinions on what I am doing wrong as well. All comments are taken into account and seriously, so don't kill my happy mood


	2. Chapter one: Lost Memories

In the Memory

By Soulblade Dark Knight

**Disclaimer:** well you know the drill, I do not own final Fantasy 8 or their characters I just got bored and wrote..... Lots. Any characters that are added, I do own and I wish to keep that way unless you ask me really nicely.

**Summary: **What happens when Squall loses the ability to think in his own head? (Thanks to Rinoa.) The secrets of the 'Commander' are coming out, but are some too late to tell now. A new power is rising 'the Leonhart's', and they want their revenge for a forgotten promise.

**Chapter one: Lost Memories **

"_Rinoa Heartilly, please report to the Headmasters office immediately. I repeat. Rinoa Heartilly please report to the Headmasters office immediately"_

Rinoa looked at her watch, she was supposed to meet Squall in 20 minutes in hopes of having a lunch with just the two of them. She hoped that this was going to take less than 20 minutes, but some how knew it wouldn't. Sighing to herself, she comforted herself a little by knowing that at least he'd know where she'd gone. Rinoa headed for the Headmasters office, while she caught many people's attention. She still wore her blue normal suit, so it wasn't that hard to notice her. She arrived in Cid's office, she noticed how the office had been extended, as there would have been no room since the Garden had started flying. She also realised that Edea was also in the room, which was extremely odd as she was hidden for her protection.

"Ah Rinoa... Please sit" Cid said. Rinoa sat in the chair in front of the Headmasters desk, wondering what was going on. Cid looked over his glasses at Rinoa, his blue eyes telling her this was important. "Rinoa how are you, are you finding your classes okay?" Cid asked her, Rinoa frowned. He was avoiding the question; it had to be really important for him to do that.

"Sir... sorry to be rude, I am enjoying myself. But... it seems like I was ordered to come here for a different reason, than just to talk about how I am." Rinoa said, a little to seriously sounding a lot like someone else.

"Squall's rubbing off on you" Cid chuckled; Rinoa's face broke out into a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, let's just hope it works in reverse" Rinoa cheekily replied, Cid nodded. He cleaned his glasses, Rinoa knew that movement all too well he did that when he was nervous, especially when it was his third time in the last minute.

"Now Rinoa.... Back to business, you remember Matron" Cid stumbled pointing to Matron's direction, Rinoa nodded. "As you may know Rinoa being possessed by Ultimecia, she gives the host some information on her plan and thoughts. Well recently Edea has been remembering more and more and well... please try and answer this... but... has Squall ever mentioned that he was well... depressed... like he wanted to kill himself." Rinoa was trying to take in the words he had just said; sure Squall hadn't always been the happiest person. But kill himself, Rinoa refused to believe that she'd heard correct.

"I don't understand" Rinoa said.

"Rinoa when you found him in time compression, was Squall alive?" Edea asked. She was very sure that Rinoa was very confused, and this was a painful subject for her.

"...No... he was dead, but somehow he sort of came back alive" Rinoa painfully admitted. It still hurt her just thinking about that day, he had died and come back to her. Surprisingly she never questioned how it happened, to her it just did, but now she found thousands of questions piling up. What had happened on that fateful day?

"See Rinoa I learnt that no body can die willingly in time compression, unless they give up living" Edea said. Edea bent down to Rinoa's side and touched her arm, Rinoa couldn't believe what she was hearing. What would have made Squall give up living, him of all people? He wasn't the type to give up fighting he refused too; he had too much pride to do that. "Rinoa when we were all in time compression something happened to him, he gave up. Did he ever mention this to you, anything at all?" Rinoa was suddenly angry at Squall why hadn't he told her what happened, didn't he trust her?

"Rinoa I'm sure if he kept this from you, it was for a good reason" Cid suddenly said knowing that Rinoa knew no information on this subject.

"_It have goddamn better be" _Rinoa thought.

"Rinoa..." Edea said, sensing the young sorceress' anger growing. "He may not also remember what has happened"

"How can he not remember, why he wanted to die?" Rinoa bitterly snapped back.

"The pain would still be there, but maybe not the memory" Edea whispered in a soothing voice, calming down Rinoa a bit.

"I think I need to go talk to Squall" Rinoa said getting up.

"Rinoa..." Cid stopped Rinoa from leaving "don't push him too much." Rinoa nodded with out saying a word and left quickly to find Squall.

"Was that really a good idea to tell her?" Cid asked, worried for Squall's safety of his emotions and the power of a young sorceress.

"It would have been worse, not to tell her" Edea said

Rinoa didn't care what Matron and Cid had said, he should have mentioned something to her. She went to the second floor where the commanders quarters now where. The Garden had been growing quickly extending dramatically, as they were getting more funding from Esthar; this was still a mystery to Rinoa. She knocked on his door angrily, Squall opened the door instantly. Rinoa forgot why she was angry; he stood there in the door way without his black jacket. Rinoa started planning on ways to steal it, all of them more evil than the last. All because he smiled when he saw her, she forgave him. That made her angry that she'd just do that instantly, he hadn't even said a word. Rinoa tried to look angry at him, his smile faded and he tilted his head to one side.

"Is something wrong?" Squall asked.

"_Damn you"_ Rinoa thought,_ "Now he's being sensitive."_

"Why can't I stay angry at you for more than 10 seconds when I see you" Rinoa angrily throwing her hands in the air and inviting herself in.

"You know... In many ways that can be a good" Squall closed the door behind Rinoa. Rinoa stood there and just basically staring at Squall, which seemed to scare him a bit. "Hello Rinoa" Squall said, Rinoa jumped out of her trance.

"Squall, you remember how we went into time compression?" Rinoa asked.

"......Yeah I was there," Squall confusedly stated.

"You know when we were separated do you remember what happened to you" Rinoa asked. Squall frowned slightly, he couldn't seem to remember what exactly had happened, just he didn't like the feeling at all.

"Strangely enough, I don't recall... Never mind enough talk of the past, now I hear it's somebody's special day tomorrow" Squall said

"Who's" Rinoa asked. Squall buried his head in his hand and muttered something that sounded like 'Rinoa...' "What?" Rinoa asked innocently.

"Tomorrow, Rinoa, is the 3rd of March... your birthday!" Squall said. Rinoa hit her hand on her head.

"I forgot it was my birthday HOW?!?!?!"

"I was gonna ask you, the same question"

"Oh ha, ha Squall... wait how do you know when my birthday is?" Rinoa asked suddenly smiling cheekily at Squall. Squall had become the shade of deep red, and still going redder as Rinoa seemed to be closing the distance in between them.

"Well as acting commander, I have a responsibility of knowing about everyone in the Garden in case of any emergency." He talked turning his back to put on his jacket, then turning around to find Rinoa.

"Oh Really? Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind telling me everyone's birthdays as you would know them too?" Rinoa playfully pulling, at Squall's fluffy jacket and stiffening the 'Commander.'

"I can't its classified information, I can only release personal information on SeeD's if the SeeD's in question approve."

"Right.... 'Classified information'" Rinoa curiously said; wanting to know more about the mysterious Squall. "So Mr. Squall, when is your birthday?"

"I can't its classified too"

"How come this time?" Rinoa stared evilly at Squall, hoping that he'd give in.

"The Commander doesn't approve for this information to be released" Squall quietly whispered, with a sort of satisfied smile.

"Oh and does the 'Commander', have anything else he is hiding from his 'cadet' friend."

"Oh so now you're my friend?" Squall asked, trying to get Rinoa to act up and follow his game.

"No Squall, I'm the 'Commander'."

"I think you got it wrong"

"Oh no I haven't my little 'Cadet'" Rinoa said, patting him on the head.

"Oh really, then what is the regulation 4 paragraph 8" Squall asked.

"You read that thing too much" Rinoa said not able to answer.

"Just answer the question"

"I can't."

"Why not, my 'Commander'"

"Because it's classified information, that only SeeD's can know my little 'Cadet'"

"Then how do I know it?" Squall said grabbing her hands after so much thought on them and pulling her slightly more forward.

"Fine you can be the commander, but I'm still the 'Commander's'..." Rinoa said, excepting Squall to finish the line.

"Friend?" Squall questioned.

"No"

"Best friend"

"Closer, you got half right" Rinoa said.

"How about the 'Commander's... Girl friend'" Squall said. Instead of backing away, he stepped forward to meet her.

"Only if he asks"

"Well then, he's asking. But then the question is, will his little 'cadet friend' give him the answer he wants."

"It's 'commander' again now"

"Okay then 'Commander' will you answer what your little 'Cadet friend' wants to hear" Squall said

"Yes, my answer is yes" Rinoa said. Squall smiled and brought a closer to their lips. Rinoa was instantly reminded of the balcony, before Selphie came out and ruined it all by saying that they had got some new batteries. Now it they could do that again, it would be great. Talk about complete mood killers, though Squall was much more embarrassed than her. This was shocking, because Squall would always say he never cared what anybody else thought about him. But Rinoa thought differently, she thought that maybe Squall did care about what other people thought about him. In fact she knew he thought too much than was healthy, and didn't need Quistis to point that out for her. Just like it was on cue, as the passion seemed to mounting, Selphie dragging an annoyed Zell came in.

"Commander! We have a big-... oh... guess I should have knocked first," Selphie said. Zell on the other hand seemed to be taking to just staring at the two wide eyed and mouth open.

Squall signed, placed his hand on his hip and buried his head in his hand.

"_Can't I get any time alone with Rinoa," _Squall thought.

"What is it Selphie?" Squall asked. Rinoa was pleased to the note of annoyance; this meant she wasn't the only one upset about the interruption of their friends.

"Oh nothing... never mind I'm sure it's nothing, just continue with... Yeah!" Selphie said. "We're leaving now. Come on Zell... ZELL!"

Zell woke up from his trance, shakily.

"Yeah... we need to go make some hotdogs," Zell said, but he didn't move. Selphie sighed, hit his head and pulled him out by the ear.

"I better go before something happens, and we all die caused by Selphie driving the Garden by herself" Squall said. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Yeah, but you own me dinner" Rinoa called after Squall.

"Oh gee I don't think I'll be able to live with myself, by the way for the record it's the August the 23rd," Squall said poking his head around the door, before vanishing from sight. It took Rinoa 5 seconds to realise he'd just told her his birthday, smiling to her self she left Squall's room, and locked it behind her. She met Irvine running down the hall, who then stopped at the sight of Rinoa.

"Hey Rinoa didn't ya hear? We've all be asked to go see Cid" Irvine said. "I just met Zell but he seemed sort of shocked, you got any idea to why?"

"None at all" Rinoa said walking to Headmaster Cid's office.

"I better escort you, don't want Squall get all hysterical" Irvine said following her into the elevator.

"Squall hysterical" Rinoa laughed.

"Hey it could happen," Irvine said.

**Author's notes: **Okay so how was that. Not too boring I hope, and not too out of character please tell me I need insight.


	3. Chapter Two: The Leonhart’s

In the Memory

By Soulblade Dark Knight

**Disclaimer:** well you know the drill, I do not own final Fantasy 8 or their characters I just got bored and wrote..... Lots. Any characters that are added, I do own and I wish to keep that way unless you ask me really nicely.

**Summary: **What happens when Squall loses the ability to think in his own head? (Thanks to Rinoa.) The secrets of the 'Commander' are coming out, but are some too late to tell now. A new power is rising 'the Leonhart's', and they want their revenge for a forgotten promise.

**Chapter Two: The Leonhart's**

**Author's notes: **I do realise that Squall's last name is Leonhart, but never in the game do they ever call Squall with his last name. So it will stay unknown that, that is his last name

"Headmaster Cid, wasn't I just here 10 minutes ago" Rinoa said. She looked around the room there was: Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Seifer, Edea, Cid and Squall.

"Yes but Rinoa some news has come" Cid said. Rinoa took her spot next to Squall.

"We received a letter, email, message, fax, beeper message, and even a homing pigeon, asking for the group who defeated Ultimecia. They want us to track down an old legend of the famous Leonhart's" Rinoa felt Squall stiffen by her side. "Legend goes that the Leonhart's, not only were a great race of warrior's with weapons, but also us sorceries magic. Although a lot has changed since Ultimecia we cannot ignore a request like this, as the only the sorceress supposed to be alive is Rinoa. Also the Sorceress' magic can lie dominant until they are forced to use it, and doubt any of us want other Ultimecia"

"Understood" Squall said, Rinoa looked at Squall he was deep in thought.

"Also Rinoa your powers are still young, so be careful" Edea said. Rinoa just wished like hell he would just share his thoughts "Just remember to be careful what you wish for because, your powers may accidentally cast it"

"Don't worry Edea, we'll make sure Rinoa doesn't do anything wrong, right Squall?" Seifer said.

"Bastard," Squall said.

"WHAT?!" Seifer cried.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Squall asked himself.

"I'd like to know too," Seifer said. Seifer and Squall though no longer rivals were now suppose to be 'friends'.

"Of course you would, you're a bastard" Squall said. "I didn't just say that"

"What's going on?" Zell asked frightened, Squall was being open and swearing in front of Edea.

"How am I suppose to know it's like someone cast some-" Squall turned to Rinoa who was trying her best to look out the office windows "What did you do?"

"Oops" Rinoa shyly said, wincing in fear at Squall.

"What.... Did... You..... Do.....?" Squall asked calmly.

"I got rid of your inner monger log.......... I think"

"You mean I can't think without saying it out loud.... oh this is going to end REAL badly" Squall said.

"Hey you think I'm a bastard," Seifer said.

"Yeah and?" Squall said.

"You feel no remorse towards that, do you?"

"You were excepting me to?"

"So.... Squall, what are your thoughts on Rinoa?" Irvine poked Squall in the ribs with his elbow.

"You're a bad man," Squall mumbling without answering.

"Oh sure he's a bad man, but I'm a bastard" Seifer complained.

"Yeah, but Irvine hasn't tried to kill me, has he?" Squall stated.

"That wasn't my fault," Seifer protested.

"Yeah right, I believe.... NOT" Squall said "I can't believe this why can't I just shut the hell up"

"I don't know, but if you don't I'm gonna make you."

"Whatever, as if I wouldn't get back up and kick your ass" Squall said absent minded. "..... Can I go sit in a room and stay there for a while"

"It doesn't matter. Until you do what Rinoa wanted you to do, when she was thinking it won't go away," Edea interrupted her children. "Your going to have to go on this mission as well."

"That's right Squall, as commander it is your responsibility to be a moral and good natured SeeD" Cid proudly pointing out.

"Commander....." Squall muttered angrily. "Who ever said that I wanted to be a COMMANDER! I was never given a chance; you just told me that I was! You say you want us to be able to think for yourselves, but yet you teach us to follow orders blinding. You tell us what we can do, and what can't do. WHY IS IT, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE THIS?!" Squall after his massive yelling fit at Cid, he suddenly stopped aware of what he had said. His cheeks were bright red, from yelling at Cid. Poor Cid had almost wet his pants, how could someone who seemed so calm have so much anger. Squall sort of lowered his head and muttered "I'm sorry this is sort of hard for me, could you please excuse me?" Squall said leaving the room, and also leaving a lot unsaid. Squall had just opened up in front of them, a lot they were seeing the weaker side of Squall, the side that he hid, the side he hated himself for. Now that Rinoa had seen it, now all she wanted to was help him more.

"Okay........ Anybody understand what just happened?" Zell asked as he put his foot on the wall. He then put it down at the look that Edea gave him, for dirtying the spotless white walls.

"So stuff does get to him" Quistis said trying only to mutter to herself, but saying it rather too loud.

"He thinks too much for his own good" Seifer got up, and walked out following Squall.

"Headmaster.... Should we be chasing after Seifer, before one of them kills the other?" Selphie concerned, and stood up and tried following.

"Why..... They are best friends after all" Cid returned to his desk, Zell who had been watching Seifer leave, spun around instantly.

"WHAT THE....?" He cried.

"OH SQUALLY POO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" a person called from behind a grumpy character. Seifer's voice echoed through the Garden, as he ran after Squall. Seifer for some unknown reason had gotten in the habit of calling Squall 'Squally Poo', just to annoy him. Usually all Seifer got was annoyed grunt from the 'Commander', but today was not an ordinary day.

"There you are Squally Poo! Don't you know better than running off and leaving Rinoa all worried, but I must admit that you are cute when you are angry. Now I know why Rinoa loves you so much!" Seifer fluttered his eye lashes at squall. He was trying to get anything out of Squall, and knowing that he had no inner log he knew it was gonna be real easy.

"Seifer are you aiming for me to hit you" Squall looking unusually characterised at Seifer.

"Aw.... What ever happened to us being able to talk, like the best friends we are?"

"I was young, rash and immature," Squall stated.

"I'm sorry headmaster, what was that? I spent a long time around Squall and Seifer, enough to know that they were never best friends" Quistis stated after Zell's outburst.

"Not in the Garden, when they were as young as young" Cid sighed. He looked out the windows of his office, looking down on the SeeD's. "Edea and I always thought that they would be friends to the end of time.... But sometimes thing change"

"What happened?" Rinoa asked interested as always in the past of Squall, as he never would really talk about it.

"They parted over an argument, they had many before.... But this one was different" Cid cleaned his glasses on his vest. "You see many times they would break out into a fight, Seifer would always win and then say sorry to Squall after he calmed down. But this time Squall won, Seifer was in shock he refused to listen Squall. A few days after Ellone left, and Squall lost it all."

"Oh and your old now, you're like what.... 18?" Seifer poked at Squall. "Gee you must hate us oldies, as I'm like a year older than you."

Squall stopped walking, and Seifer smirked happy that he'd got the reaction that he wanted. But Squall surprised him.

"Why did we stop talking to each other?" Squall asked ignoring, his other taunting.

"Hmm......... What do mean?" Seifer asked him although he knew the question.

"What was the argument about?" Rinoa asked the headmaster slowly.

"None of us really know, the only two that would know would be Seifer and Squall." He returned to his desk, and that was his way of saying the meeting was over. "You leave in 1300 hours at the gate, tomorrow, dismissed" They all filed out of the room Cid then again stared out the window, something was coming. Some thing bigger than they had ever seen before. Cid feared the sound of this 'Leonhart' group they sounded too much like a sorceress, they needed to know if it was a threat or not. Tomorrow they would start the search, but he feared they would be already too late.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about" Squall smirked at Seifer's discomfort.

"Squall, are you smirking?! Whoa, are you telling that this thing also works on facial features?" Seifer asked shocked, if other wise Squall was doing this by his freewill.

"You're avoiding the question" Squall stated, raising an eyebrow at Seifer.

"Sorry I'm lost I'm too involved with the expressions that your face is making" Seifer said as he just stared non stop and Squall.

"Okay Seifer you're now scaring me" Squall backed off trying to lose Seifer.

"So are you, it's amazing your face can it moves" Seifer continued to stare at Squall with his mouth open.

"Look Seifer over there, it's a giant teddy bear" Squall called suddenly pointing behind Seifer.

"WHERE?!" Seifer exclaimed turning around to found the teddy bear, as he was doing that Squall ran away leaving Seifer alone. ".... Hey where'd he go?"

**Author's notes: **Ok as always reviews are always welcomed whether they are good or bad. Trust me they help, but don't be harsh this is my first fanfic! So far the story may seem boring but the plot is coming, it just takes me forever to write stories.


	4. Chapter Three: Lion’s Wings and a Red Dr...

In the Memory

By Soulblade Dark Knight

**Disclaimer:** well you know the drill, I do not own final Fantasy 8 or their characters I just got bored and wrote..... Lots. Any characters that are added, I do own and I wish to keep that way unless you ask me really nicely.

**Summary: **What happens when Squall loses the ability to think in his own head? (Thanks to Rinoa.) The secrets of the 'Commander' are coming out, but are some too late to tell now. A new power is rising 'the Leonhart's', and they want their revenge for a forgotten promise.

**Chapter Three: Lion's Wings and a Red Dress**

Rinoa couldn't find Squall anywhere, yet this gave her a chance to think. She had to say sorry, for making him like the way he was. She was also confused, Seifer and Squall, best friends. That she never thought would of ever of been used in the same sentence.

There was so much that was unknown about Squall, so much that was unanswered about him. She hardly nothing about him, except that he had always been in the Garden, and that all of them had grown up together as kids. Rinoa had always sort of felt left out since they discovered about that. In their own way they were all connected to each other, Rinoa was not part of that connection.

Rinoa walked silently on the 2nd floor of the Garden, she wondered if Squall was in his room. She realised that Squall would want to be alone for now, she walked past his room. Rinoa watched the SeeD's building more and more of their Garden determined to make it the best. She couldn't understand why Laguna, president of Esther, would care about such a disadvanced military group. Though it was one of the best, just not against Esther. But because of all the new funding the Garden was the as good as it could get. Now with a staff room, some common rooms, more class rooms, more technology, more books, a bigger study area and since of the large room that was discovered downstairs, more SeeD's were able to join the Garden.

Rinoa remembered when she first came to the Garden, so much had changed. It was bigger now and so much was always going on, but yet the corridors still managed to hold silence. Although the area in with they had first gone when the Garden was flying was still there, it hadn't been touched. Yet. She would always go out there just to get away from it all, just to think without being interrupted. No body ever went up there so Rinoa always had the area to herself, but as she entered the area she soon discovered she was not alone.

There in the left corner stood Squall, he was leaning over the edge looking down on the fields as the Garden flew over them. Rinoa tried to leave knowing that Squall always needed time with his thoughts, but she had made too much noise. Squall turned around as Rinoa tried sneaking away, back through the door.

"Don't go!" Squall called after her, "this is your spot." Rinoa looked at him puzzled, squall turned back to the view. "I've watched you here many times, I followed you here once late at night. I'm sorry, what can I say I was curious."

Rinoa's face broke into a smile and Squall relaxed a little bit, but never took his eyes away from the horizon. Rinoa stood next to him and stared off into the distance, there was a moment's pause.

"I sometimes came here when I knew you needed to be alone, with your thoughts. You know just when you needed time to think?" Rinoa whispered, she felt Squall's face turn towards her.

"I hate being alone, I hate thinking, I wish I would stop thinking and just live. Be impulsive.... Like you" Squall muttered the last bit. Rinoa turned and faced Squall, she searched his eyes, she realised that he was telling the truth.

"Never wish to be anything your not, love your self for who you are" Rinoa said, moving closer towards Squall. She rested her head on his forehead, as he put his arms around her.

"But I am nothing, only since I met you have I been able to start to see things differently. Start to question things that I never would of, start to see colour in my world. You said before that you never would have gotten far without me, but I never would have gotten any where without you." Squall whispered into Rinoa's ear.

"When did I say that?" Rinoa whispered back, now closing her eyes trying to hold on to the moment.

"That night when we came back, don't you remember? I know I certainly haven't forgotten about it?" Squall slightly amused at the thoughts in his head.

"No but I was thinking of somewhere else of what happened that night" Rinoa muttered embarrassed of forgetting then saying that. Squall gave her one of his rare smiles, and she smiled in return feeling less embarrassed. The two stood there in a calm silence, both listening to the others breathing.

"So what are we going to call this place? It needs a name, but the secret area is taken. But it never was a secret really in the beginning, but that's not the point. You should choose the name as it is your place really" Squall blabbed on.

"It doesn't have a name; it's just somewhere to come. I feel as though I really am flying, not on the Garden but by myself. Like I have wings," Rinoa muttered. She had now turned to the horizon and Squall stood behind her, with his hands on her waist.

"Angel wings" Squall muttered under his breath.

"What?" Rinoa asked, looking back at him.

"Angel Wings, like the wings on your back, like the feeling that this place gives you..... Like the feeling you give me," Squall said gently.

Rinoa bit her lip "Well it's not just my place it's also yours, hmm.... How about 'A lion's wings' then?" Rinoa asked, "partly you and partly me"

"I like it" Squall whispered just inches from her lips, "but I like you better." He brought a closer to the two's lips allowing both the Dark Lion and the White Angel to finally have their moment.... Alone.

Seifer walked aimlessly around the Garden unable to find anyone to talk too, or annoy. Then he saw her, the true beauty of the Garden, the one that had the sad smile. Oh how he wished he could be the one to make her smile, did she not realise that she was the light in his life.

When he had come back every one had been cold to him, but no, not her. She had accepted him as that he had made a mistake, she showed kindness towards him. Out of all the things that had happened to Seifer over the years, that had to be the weirdest thing that had happened. Never did he see that one coming; she had changed, just like him.

No longer did she seem to stare after Squall, for that he was grateful. Never had Seifer had this feeling for need, he felt like he had to impress her. But how? He often wondered, what could possibly impress the great Quistis Trepe. He knew though, deep down inside. He had to become a SeeD.

Quistis in her usual red suit, blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, sharp deep blue eyes, came walking towards Seifer. Seifer felt his knees weaken, what was happening to him. Seifer the rough, tough and rude guy, falling for the neat, polite, beautiful and smart woman. She was followed by the 'chicken wuss', Zell, who by the looks of it was trying to act like Irvine. He was failing, Irvine at least got woman to respond positively.

"Hello Instructor and Chicken Wuss" Seifer mocked at Zell, who would of reacted had Quistis not stopped him.

"Seifer have you seen Squall?" Quistis asked him showing no emotion when their eyes locked.

"Yes I was talking to Squall but he moved on I'm afraid" Seifer responded in a very formal type manner. Zell raised an eye brow in a state of 'What the HELL.....?!'

"Thank you Seifer.... your being nice. Must I now watch out for my teaching license again?" Quistis harshly spoke. Quistis moved away, and slowly Zell followed.

"_Okay, maybe she isn't being nice as ever" _Seifer thought, _"but better than I deserve"_

Without turning around, Seifer stared at the spot where she had stood. He muttered "and who do you think got back your license." Although he thought no one heard, what he said he was wrong, as Zell heard what Seifer whispered.

**Author's Notes:** So how was that good please all reviews are welcome even if you hate it to bits and comments are always welcomed


	5. Chapter four: Silver, depart and rough l...

**In the Memory**

By Soulblade Dark Knight

**Disclaimer:** well you know the drill, I do not own final Fantasy 8 or their characters or Elune (they are rights to Blizzard Entertainment) I just got bored and wrote..... Lots. Any characters that are added I do own and I wish to keep that way unless you ask me really nicely.

**Summary: **What happens when Squall loses the ability to think in his own head? (Thanks to Rinoa.) The secrets of the 'Commander' are coming out, but are some too late to tell now. A new power is rising as 'the Leonhart's' they want their revenge for a forgotten promise.

**Chapter four: Silver, depart and rough landing**

1300 hours at the front gate

"Commander, SeeD's, Instructors and Cadets," Cid announced to the group. "There is danger in every mission, but this one is different. This mission will test your training over the years that you have been in the Garden, or months. I wish you all good luck, and hope you have a safe journey. There is a small forest outside of Winhill, where you will meet your contacts. I'm guessing they will tell you more once you get there, the Ragnarok lies just outside of the Garden. It's a short walk so you better get going, you don't want to be late."

They filed out of the Garden leaving the building progress to the worker and the rest of the Garden, Squall stayed behind just for a little longer. He stared up at the Garden, his work, his problem and his home.

"Squall, be careful out there okay? Any thing could happen; you never know what help you may need. Take this as a farewell gift, and good luck charm." Cid handed Squall a silver ornament. The silver was shining dully, but yet the ornament had a sort of charm to it. Squall took the ornament and gently handing it he put it in his pocket, and turned once again to cid. "Squall take care okay, of yourself and the others?"

"You do the same Cid, while I look after them. Can you after my home?" He sincerely spoke to cid, finally more as he was talking to his father than Headmaster.

Cid was surprised at Squall's sincerity, but he nodded his head to the younger teen. Cid had always, whether or not meant to, treated Squall as his son. It was hard for Cid to watch Squall, he reminded him so much of his own son. He knew there was no way that it was Squall, Cid's son died a long time ago.

"Hurry up, Squall!" Selphie cried after Squall. "We're leaving like now!"

Squall ran after the group, leaving without saying goodbye to Cid. Squall looked one last time at his home; he'd worry about his family while he was gone. Cid watched as Squall, his commander, his worker and his son, left the Garden. He knew that he would now try even harder, to make sure that nothing happened while squall was gone.

Cid's great meaning of the Ragnarok is near by really meant: its near by but you'll have to walk for a while to get there. Selphie although was usually cheering people up, decided to complain the whole time.

"Why did the Headmaster say it was near by when it was ages away? We could have brought a car you know, it may not be the cheapest opinion but it would be faster. I mean we've been walking for ever, my feet hurt and I'm hungry" Selphie whined in a high pitched voice.

"Selphie, darling, maybe Cid thought it would be good for us to work" Irvine suggested to her.

"It's good to walk in a short skirt and boots? Why is the Headmaster thinking of me in a short skirt?" Selphie now grossed out at the thought started backing away from Irvine.

"No Selphie what Irvine is trying to say that he thinks you are fat" Squall blurted out. Selphie gasped very loud, and slapped Irvine on the face.

"Irvy, how could you? I knew I just knew it, the way you were looking at the other girls in the Garden. But I never thought you would have told Squall of all people, Irvine I'm hurt." She gasped again this time really almost eyes watering. "You're not gay are you? Squall tell me more of what Irvine has said...... Squall where'd you go?"

"I think more importantly where did Rinoa, Seifer, Zell and Quistis all go?" Irvine said looking around.

"WE GOT LEFT BEHIND!" They both cried running towards the red Ragnarok that was way out in the distance.

The ride to the Forest of Winhill was a silent one, Squall and Rinoa left to some place in the back of the Ragnarok. Selphie in huff refused to be anywhere else in the Ragnarok but driving it, Irvine tired to convince her he didn't think she was fat. So in the end it was just Quistis, Zell and Seifer in a room. Zell started to feel the tension in the room, many coming from Seifer. He wouldn't stop staring at Quistis, he had this long wanting look in his eyes. Zell was frightened Seifer wasn't being like Seifer. Seifer wouldn't stare at Quistis that way, or maybe he always had but never did Zell notice. Either way Zell decided it was best to leave, before Seifer made him.

Seifer watched as Zell left and almost groaned out loud. He was having a hard enough time as it was without having to be in a room alone with her. Room alone, he was in shit.

Quistis in the mean time didn't even notice Seifer, she was too busy trying to get the safety catch off of the gun that Cid had given them to use "just in case." Seifer watched with interest as Quistis struggled to get it off, Seifer went over to help her. He took the gun calmly out of her hands, he quickly took off the safety cap and gave it back to her. Quistis looked at Seifer strange look, he had just helped her without asking. It was odd for Seifer to ever do anything like that for anyone but this cause Quistis to say the only thing she could think of.

"I would of got that eventually" Quistis rather harshly.

"Well excuse me for trying to help Ms top-Instructor" Seifer offend and hurt by her words as he had been trying to help.

"Yes well I didn't need any help 'Cadet'" Quistis said now upset, she didn't like being referred to as 'Instructor' all the time.

"FINE!" Seifer cried angrily, him being a Cadet still didn't help.

"FINE!" Quistis loudly responded

"Fine" Seifer finished the conversation eagerly to get away

Quistis and Zell sat facing in two different ways refusing to look at the other; they were both as stubborn as each other. Quistis realised that in her state of shock, she'd said the wrong thing to Seifer. His feelings were still there as they had been as kids, Seifer was just like Squall. But Seifer was more emotional than Squall, and Quistis realised that she liked that about him.

"....I'm sorry, and thank you for your help" Quistis finally spoke breaking the silence between the two.

"Your welcome" Seifer responded.

"Seifer.... Do you remember the orphanage, when you used to all be friends?" Quistis talked about their past. Quistis wasn't sure how Seifer would react, but it had to be said either way.

"You mean when Squall and I wouldn't argue and were best friends" Seifer joked, trying to bring some light in the conversation.

"Yeah..... I remember as a kid that you and Squall were everybody's favourites, we made a fan club for Squall lovers and Seifer lovers......... I was the head of the fan club for Seifer lovers" Quistis said. Seifer unfolded his legs and arms and turned around to Quistis, and she did the same. "I forgot the past I forgot I cared about you like my own brother. I was blinded through my years that I taught you, I thought I had to forgive you. I was wrong you had to forgive me, how did you ever forgive some one like me?"

"Quistis everybody makes some mistake, I made a much larger mistake on the scale than you did. How did you forgive me?" Seifer asked her.

"I guess we both had to forgive each other" Quistis stood up and gave her hand to Seifer "Friends?"

"Friends" Seifer said taking Quistis' hand as she helped him up.

"Mayday, mayday" Selphie's voice travelled through the entire ship. "Squall, anyone, there's some sort of storm. I'm losing control of the ship, where ever you are hold to something it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

(A dream)

"_I am the final........." someone's voice died out._

"_How can you be your dead........." Squall said _

"............_You never stood a chance" someone said again "you are alone"_

"_I am not alone........."_

"_It's all your fault" laughed a wicked person unrecognisable _

"........._It is my fault" Squall weakly said _

**Author's note: **Well I have one person who wrote a review YAY! Not only that but she's also pretty talented herself clap clap on her job on the 'remember me' story its good. Well I how that this chapter was interesting enough I promise if you hate it I'll do better anyways thanks for taking your time in reading this


End file.
